kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkPuppet13
DP13Sticker Re:Picture The Kingdom Hearts Wiki's image policy does not allow for images that are not official media to be uploaded to the wiki. The only exception to this rule is if the image is to be used in a talk template in the templatespace of the wiki. Please embed the image through an image-sharing site such as Photobucket or Imageshack. Thanks! -- 03:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Could you give me a DETAILED guide on making Talk bubbles and making a userpage infobox Orginazing my page and making custom userboxes Thanks for the Welcome! It's no problem: I didn't know until I got onto some other sites that ppl actually welcomed you in. Thanks, I enjoy spending my time here and personally this is my most well-known subject. And since you brought it up: I would very much like a talkbox. How do I go about getting one? KyrianXVII 21:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) It depends: which works better for you? If you would like to, let me know. If something else is better, like Maggosh doing it instead, let me know. KyrianXVII 21:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I definitely don't mind you making it for me, and I would like to see all of the others people have made. KyrianXVII 21:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the links. Now how do I make one? KyrianXVII 21:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm...actually both... KyrianXVII 21:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay...I think I found a picture...but I can't figure out how to write it out in the style...once I get that, maybe I can figure out the talk bubble...KyrianXVII 22:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) }|time=I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents!}} Template Page Re:Mirage Arena Userpage, talk pages and talk tenplate edits don't count. Simple as that ^_^ 20:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) #That was a mistke of mine. Fixed. #Mirage Arena rules, 3rd line. There is a link to the editcount. 20:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Huh? It's where it says kingdomhearts. The Main is for all the wikis you have edited... I think. 20:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Affiliates Welcome! If you link to us, we will link back to your website. BLUER一番 00:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Can I see where? I couldn't find them when I was checking the wiki out. BLUER一番 00:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, you have wikilinks directed to our articles. The common practice is to put a link to our website in a Link/Affiliate page/section. You sure you want to do that, because we won't be doing the same for your wiki, but only a placement in the Affiliate page. BLUER一番 01:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thank you! Er.... I really don't know which charater to choose.....(sorry ;-;)What charaters do you have? KawaiiYoasiaChan 02:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Er....Is it okay if I request an image please?KawaiiYoasiaChan 02:10, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Thanks Hello Thanks for the welcome. I've been trying to make some apporiate edits, although mainly all I get is Trivia sections. XD How do you make a nice box with a characters face in? Like a speech box, like you and others do? N-E-V-F-X 06:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Oh please do! I dont understand how it all works. N-E-V-F-X 19:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Talk bubble I sure would like a talk bubble. Would you help me make one ? And thanks for the warm welcome. 04:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) thank you umm i would really apreciate knowing how to obtain a talk bubble and what not and any help from u would be much apreciated:"P well all that stuff you wrote on my suer page looked like giberish to me soo umm would u mind making me one:"{ such a friendly community http://i431.photobucket.com/albums/qq31/tundra_MK/Talk%20Bubble%20Images/VanitasPic.jpg umm something to do with that one please:"} Thank you~! }}}